Las primeras veces no siempre son las últimas
by Yeire
Summary: Severus lo ha olvidado, quiere haberlo olvidado, pero siempre hay alguien que llega y te lo recuerda. Le quiere, pero no piensa rebajarse ante un maldito Gryffindor orgulloso. SevRem. SLASH


_**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes o lugares son obra mía, sino de mi "queridísima" J. K. Rowling_

**Dedicado a mi queridísima NorixBlack. Feliz Navidad, nena!!! (Eso sí, que no se te vuelva a ocurrir pedirme algo tan difícil ¬¬')**

_**LAS PRIMERAS VECES NO SIEMPRE SON LAS ÚLTIMAS**_

20 de Agosto.

En la sala de profesores sólo se respiraba curiosidad, al menos por parte de algunos docentes.

Ese año entraría, como cada uno de los anteriores, un nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y todos estaban entusiasmados; todos excepto Severus Snape, que un año más había fracasado en su intento por ser el profesor de dicha asignatura.

Cada profesor se encontraba sentado en una silla en torno a la enorme mesa que presidía el centro de la habitación, aquella mesa que se usaba para dar las reuniones del claustro y en la que, cierto día de su graduación, Severus había hecho algo que prefería no recordar con una persona que aparentaba no conocer.

El director del colegio, aquel que le había negado tantas veces el puesto que ansiaba, entró en la sala junto a la subdirectora, y el silencio se impuso. Nadie dijo nada hasta que el anciano hombre se hubo sentado frente a la mesa, de cara a los demás, y entonces fue Sybill Trelawney la que habló primero, aunque, en opinión de Severus, debería haber mantenido la boca cerrada si esperaba decir una gilipollez semejante.

-Albus —comenzó—, presiento que este curso va a ser difícil para algunos de nosotros, ¿no es cierto? Aquel que va a impartir la asignatura vacante es alguien peligroso, alguien en quien no se puede confiar.

La profesora McGonagall soltó un sonoro bufido, y Dumbledore sólo pudo reír, incrédulo.

-No, Sybill, por una vez te equivocas —la contradijo, y Severus pensó que, si era la primera vez que la vieja bruja se equivocaba, él se dejaría cortar una mano—. Al contrario de lo que dices, la persona que este año impartirá la asignatura de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras es alguien de mi total confianza, alguien por el que pondría la mano en el fuego.

Minerva asintió tras él con una sonrisa orgullosa, alegre de que su "querida" colega hubiese sido contradicha por fin. Dumbledore continuó hablando.

-Veamos, espero que todos mostréis gran respeto por el sucesor de Gilderoy, pues de verdad se lo merece. Es una persona que ha demostrado coraje y valentía en varias ocasiones, y nunca ha renegado de sus responsabilidades o deberes.

-Albus, ¿le importaría decirnos quién demonios va a ser el maldito profesor? —intervino Snape con fría cólera—. Déjese de bobadas, nosotros ya no somos estudiantes.

Todos los profesores miraron al ceñudo hombre como quien mira a una cucaracha, pero el director ni se inmutó.

-De acuerdo, Severus, iré al grano, sólo quería darle un poco de emoción al asunto —calló un momento y luego continuó—. Pues nada, el nuevo profesor de Defensa será…

No puedo continuar porque un llamado a la puerta le interrumpió.

-Adelante —dijo.

Fue quien entró por la puerta lo que dejó a los profesores sin habla de un modo más impactante que si hubiera dicho Dumbledore lo que Severus le había urgido a decir.

-Bueno, aquí está nuestro nuevo profesor de Defensa —dijo el viejo con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara.

Severus sintió cómo su rostro se contraía y cómo su ceño se fruncía más que nunca. No, no podía ser, no podía ser él.

Albus sonreía marcadamente mientras le hacía una seña al hombre para que se acercase a él, y luego le abrazó fuertemente.

-Cuánto tiempo, chico —dijo. El desconocido tan solo asintió.

-Bueno, supongo que ya conoces a todos, ¿me equivoco? —hizo una pausa y comenzó a nombrarles al tiempo que les señalaba con una floritura de su mano—. Hagrid —este le sonrió amistosamente cuando Dumbledore le nombró, mostrando sus dientes enormes y apaciguando al tenso hombre—. Hooch —ella le miró con sus ojos rasgados, haciéndole sentir algo incómodo, aunque no demasiado—. Minerva —la mujer le miró con severidad, pero era una mirada tan familiar que tuvo que evitar que una sonrisa se formase en sus labios—. Poppy —ella le miró con una calidez y un cariño infinitos, sabiendo que él estaba pensando en lo mismo que en ese momento rondaba por su cabeza: El mismo hombre, cuando sólo era un chiquillo, pasando noches y días en la enfermería, luchando contra su enfermedad—. Severus —al oír el nombre los dos aludidos se tensaron, recordando de nuevo lo mismo: Ambos, con diecisiete años, haciendo cosas que sólo habían soñado con imaginar sobre esa misma mesa, en ese mismo lugar. Irónico, se reencontraban en el mismo lugar en el que se separaban el uno del otro.

El silencio estuvo presente por varios minutos al final de la presentación, nadie se atrevía a apartar la mirada de los dos hombres. Ni siquiera Severus podía apartar la mirada de esos ojos dorados, ni siquiera Remus podía alejarse de esos ojos negros.

-Bienvenido al rebaño, Lupin —dijo Snape sarcásticamente.

Esa noche, cuando Severus volvió a sus aposentos, sólo podía pensar en Lupin y en lo que había ocurrido entre ellos por lo menos veinte años atrás. Aún sentía las manos inexpertas del castaño recorrer su cuerpo, sus labios alcoholizados buscar los suyos igualmente ebrios, su cuerpo enfebrecido por la bebida restregarse contra el suyo adormecido por la pasión.

Y no pudo evitar soñar con toda la escena.

_**Flash-back**_

_Estaban en el Gan Comedor, bailando y divirtiéndose como niños pequeños, cuando todo comenzó._

_Alguien había alcoholizado el ponche. Todos siguieron bailando, pero cada vez más alumnos se dirigían a la mesa de las bebidas y cogían vasos de ponche mezclado con alguna sustancia alcohólica que sólo los muggles conocían. Vodka, decían que era. Los murmullos corrían por la sala informadores de la noticia, y Severus no pudo evitar que le entrasen ganas de beber esa sustancia que estaba desinhibiendo a unos pocos._

_Como esos tres. Potter, Black y Lupin, seguramente los responsables de todo eso, borrachos, con las camisas por fuera de los pantalones, las corbatas desabrochadas y las túnicas abiertas, riéndose de sus locuras. También parecían haber perdido la vergüenza Bellatrix Black y Rodolphus Lestrange, que se acariciaban y besaban como animales, y las manos de él estaban demasiado cerca de el broche del vestido de ella. Severus dio gracias porque los profesores se hubiesen ido a descansar y porque hubieran dejado a sus compañeros a manos de los premios anuales. Gracias a Merlín él no lo era. No querría tener que lidiar al día siguiente con todo eso._

_Aunque tampoco parecía que los premios anuales estuvieran muy por la labor de impedir algo. Potter y Evans, los que representaban dicho cargo, se besaban ahora como desesperados subidos encima de una mesa. Evans sentada a horcajadas sobre las piernas de Potter y éste pasándoselo bomba mientras la lengua de la pelirroja se hundía hasta el fondo de su garganta y él hurgaba debajo de la túnica de ella, provocando que la chica se estremeciese de vez en cuando y se frotase contra él._

_Severus no sabía si reírse o llorar de la vergüenza que le provocaban sus compañeros de curso, pero aun así se dirigió a la mesa de las bebidas. Su pareja de baile hacía tiempo que había volado, aunque no le importaba especialmente. Bah, ni que le gustase o algo. Se sentó en una de las mesas que había pegadas a la pared y observó el barullo del Gran Comedor. Eso parecía un club muggle, en vez de una graduación. Era vergonzoso._

_Se bebió casi todo el contenido de su vaso de un trago… y se arrepintió nada más tragarlo._

_-¡Como quema el hijoputa! —exclamó sintiendo su garganta arder. Una voz femenina a su lado soltó una risa inocente y él se giró para mirar a la culpable. Relajó su mandíbula nada más verla. Era Narcisa._

_-Deberías tener más cuidado, Sev —dijo. Narcisa Black, la novia de Lucius Malfoy, era dos años menor que ellos, pero Lucius la había llevado de pareja, y a eso ni el gilipollas de Dumbledore se podía negar. Era una chica encantadora que, aunque Slytherin, encandilaba a todos con su sonrisa, incluso el gilipollas de James Potter había babeado por ella cuando llegó al colegio, y Severus daba gracias —aunque no demasiadas— porque Black fuera el primo de la chica y le hubiera parado los pies—. La bebida, según Lucius, no es tu fuerte._

_-¿Qué pasa conmigo, Cissa? —preguntó el aludido tras la chica. Se acercó a ellos y presionó un beso cariñoso en la sien de su novia para luego rodearla por la cintura—. Qué, Sev, ¿probaste la mierda que le echaron al ponche? —alzó su vaso rebosante de vodka—. Es cojonudo._

_-¡Lucius! —le regañó la sofisticada chica mirándole con ceño. El joven sonrió encantadoramente, como sólo lo hacía para ella—. Controla tu vocabulario._

_-Perdona, cielo —dijo inclinándose y besando su mejilla. Ella sonrió y le guiñó un ojo a Severus, y éste rió. Esa chiquilla tenía al cabrón de Lucius Malfoy comiendo de su mano. El rubio se giró hacia su amigo, manteniendo su mejilla unida a la de la chica, aunque tuviera que inclinarse para ello—. Bueno, qué, ¿lo probaste?_

_El moreno asintió y puso cara de asco._

_-Es la mierda más fuerte que he probado en años —dijo éste._

_-Por eso hay que beberlo despacio —dijo la rubia señalando a su pareja, que daba sorbos pequeños y distanciados entre ellos. Sin embargo, a los pocos segundos se arrepintió de haber señalado a su novio, pues éste se bebió todo el contenido de un trago, manteniendo luego la respiración, y se inclinó más sobre Narcisa._

_-Cissy… —dijo con voz melosa luego de un rato, cuando supuso que el alcohol le había subido lo suficiente a la cabeza como para resultar convincente— ¿Quieres que vayamos a mi habitación?_

_Ella sonrió maliciosamente. Tenía una sonrisa preciosa, sí, y también era una persona encantadora, sí, pero no por eso dejaba de ser una Slytherin._

_-Sí, vamos, será mejor que te vayas a dormir —dijo guiñándole un ojo a su amigo._

_Severus rió, y de repente alguien estaba abrazando su cintura por detrás y besándole en el cuello. Apuró la segunda copa de su vodka de un trago, aguantando también la respiración, y se giró para encarar a quien estuviera haciéndole eso. Se encontró de lleno con unos labios que le besaron con suavidad, y unos minutos después se separaron y quien quiera que le había besado le miró a los ojos. Aquellas iris que observaba eran de un extraño color dorado, y recordó que los únicos ojos que había visto así pertenecían a un lobo enfurecido que había estado a punto de matarle por culpa de cierto Gryffindor rastrero, y también recordó que esos ojos le habían pedido disculpas una vez, un par de días después de aquello, y que él se había quedado mirándolos como hipnotizado. Y de repente supo que esos ojos pertenecían a Remus Lupin, y en vez de separarse de él de un empujón, le besó de nuevo, porque lo que había visto en esos ojos había sido deseo y pasión y lujuria, y él había querido entregarse a ello._

_Unos minutos después los dos jóvenes entraban en la sala de profesores a trompicones, y entre jadeos ahogados, sonrisas y medias frases se tumbaron encima de la mesa._

_A partir de ahí, Severus no recordaba nada más._

_**Fin Flash-Back**_

Despertó sobresaltado. ¿Qué demonios había soñado? ¿Por qué tenía que haber reproducido de nuevo esa noche? Hacía años que no soñaba con ello, ¿por qué ahora? ¿Por qué de nuevo?

Su mente le respondió.

'_Porque le has visto de nuevo, porque te ha vuelto a volver loco su mirada y has temido saltarle encima delante de tus colegas, aquellos que te tienen el suficiente respeto como para que no quieras tirarlo todo por la borda. Porque te ha vuelto loco su sonrisa y has querido decirle lo que te has guardado durante todos estos años. Porque le echaste de menos.'_

'_No puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser…'_, pensaba frenéticamente. No podía ser. No era posible que aquella coraza que había construido durante tantos años cayera ahora como si no la hubiese terminado. No era posible que cayese ante ÉL. No ante Remus Lupin.

Negó con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta en la cama para hundir a gusto la cara en la almohada, quería morirse allí mismo, pero una asfixia muggle no sería muy conveniente en su estado, no quería que le encontrasen muerto con una erección.

Pero tampoco se quería aliviar pensando en el capullo de Lupin.

Así que se decantó por la única opción posible después de descartar la anterior. Una ducha. Una ducha muy fría.

Un par de horas después se dirigía a su despacho para ordenar las listas de sus alumnos de ese año. Para su desgracia, Potter, Weasley y Granger seguían estando en su clase. Menudo asco. Encima de tener a Lupin en su sala de profesores y en su mesa del comedor, tenía al maldito enano esquizofrénico hijo de Potter en su clase. Qué desgracia.

Y quedaba un día para la Luna Llena. Lo recordó al mirar en su caldero. La poción _Wolfsbane_ estaba allí, preparada ya para meterla en un vial, así que antes de continuar con las listas se dispuso a hacerlo. Así si Lupin llegaba a buscarlo sólo tenía que cogerlo y largarse, no cruzarían ni una sola mirada.

Pero ese día, sin duda, no era el suyo, pues cuando estaba empezando a echar el líquido en el vial que acababa de coger, llamaron a la puerta.

-Adelante —dijo sabiendo de sobra quién era. Y, efectivamente, estaba en lo cierto. Lupin entró por la puerta y se acercó a la mesa donde él se encontraba—. En cinco minutos podrás irte.

-Severus, antes querría hablar contigo —dijo el hombre lobo. Snape le miró—. Sobre lo que pasó aquel día.

El pelinegro negó con la cabeza. No, no quería hablar de ello.

-No hay nada de qué hablar —sentenció—. Éramos unos niños y queríamos experimentar. Punto.

-No éramos niños, Severus, y lo sabes de sobra —rebatió Lupin—. Tanto tú como yo éramos lo suficientemente adultos como para saber lo que queríamos. Y tú sabes lo que yo quería tan bien como yo sé lo que tú querías.

-Queríamos experimentar, Lupin, ya te lo he dicho. Tanto tú como yo.

Remus negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa triste en los labios.

-Está bien. Tú querías experimentar, Severus. Yo te quería a ti, y aún lo hago.

-No digas tonterías, Lupin —espetó Severus, algo molesto—. Ni siquiera me acuerdo de lo que pasó, y tú tampoco.

-No las digo, Severus, lo sabes. Esa noche te lo dije, y lo sabes bien, aunque no quieras recordarlo —dijo Lupin—. No tienes por qué hacerlo si no quieres.

El licántropo se dio la vuelta y salió del despacho sin siquiera coger la poción. Prefería pasar una noche de Luna Llena dolorosa y larga a rebajarse aún más ante Snape. Maldito cabrón. Le había hecho repetir dos veces que le quería para luego darle con la puta puerta en las narices.

Severus se quedó allí, mirando hacia la puerta por la que había salido el licántropo, intentando poner en orden sus descolocados sentimientos.

Él también sabía lo que quería, pero era demasiado rebajarse el reconocerlo. Una serpiente jamás reconocería que se había enamorado, menos aún de un Gryffindor. Jamás de un merodeador.

-Te odio, Lupin, te juro por Merlín que te odio —murmuró enfurecido, pensando que si no quería que a ese maldito Gry orgulloso le ocurriera algo sería él el maldito encargado de llevarle la poción. Jodidos Gryffindors irresponsables…

Cogió la poción y salió del aula, dispuesto a llevársela al cabezota del profesor. ¿Por qué tenía que ser así?

Anduvo a paso apresurado por los pasillos y se dirigió, dando el mayor rodeo posible, a las habitaciones del profesor de Defensa.

-Joder, Lupin, hay que ser retorcido —se dijo pensando en todas las Lunas Llenas que había pasado sin que él le preparase la poción y que, ahora que tenía la oportunidad de ser manso y tranquilo, no quisiera aprovecharla. Maldito orgullo…

Alumbrando con su varita el camino, Severus vio que otra luz relampagueaba al final del pasillo en el que se encontraba.

Una varita se apagó apenas a un metro de él, y a paso rápido se acercó a aquél que inflingía las reglas. Antes de llegar ya sabía de quién se trataba.

-Potter, ¿qué haces deambulando por los pasillos de noche? –preguntó iluminándole con la varita.

El chico le miró, y Severus, de alguna manera, averiguó que el mocoso Gryffindor ya sabía que él estaba allí… antes de que apareciera.

-Soy sonámbulo —respondió apresuradamente. Severus pensó que, en vez de sonámbulo, parecía gilipollas.

-Eres extraordinariamente idéntico a tu padre, Potter —masculló Severus—. Él también tenía un exceso de arrogancia… alardeando por el castillo.

Al profesor le golpeó de lleno una ola de felicidad al comprobar que había molestado al maldito crío cuando éste le respondió, con la misma soberbia de siempre.

-Mi padre no alardeaba. Y yo tampoco —hizo un pequeño silencio y, cuando continuó, a Severus le dieron ganas de darle una colleja marca mamá Weasley—. Y ahora, si no le importa, le agradecería que bajara su varita.

El profesor así lo hizo, lentamente, y apuntó con ella a la parte delantera del cuerpo de su alumno, donde estaban los bolsillos de su sudadera.

-Vacía tus bolsillos —dijo. El maldito crío no hizo nada—. Que vacíes tus bolsillos.

Potter sacó de ellos un pergamino viejo que Severus encontró sospechoso. Ya sabía lo que era, lo había visto anteriormente, en manos de Black y de Potter.

-¿Qué es eso? —preguntó. El niño de oro pareció ponerse nervioso.

-Un pergamino —contestó.

Severus sonrió de lado, escéptico.

-¿Ah, sí? Despliégalo —ordenó.

Potter lo hizo y Severus utilizó su varita, y, apoyándola contra el pergamino, recitó:

-Revela tus secretos.

Unas palabras aparecieron en él y Severus alumbró de nuevo a Potter.

-Léelo —ordenó.

El Gryffindor bajó la mirada y comenzó.

-Los señores Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot y Prongs ofrecen sus cumplidos al profesor Snape y… —Potter se calló.

-Continúa —ordeno de nuevo el profesor.

- …Le instan a que no meta su desproporcionada nariz en asuntos ajenos.

Severus se puso furioso.

-Mequetrefe insolente, no te consiento… —se calló de inmediato al ver que Lupin pasaba por su lado y se situaba tras Potter; éste sonrió, y Severus se dio la vuelta y desapareció por el pasillo, molesto de que el otro profesor se inmiscuyera, aunque silenciosamente, en sus asuntos con el maldito Potter.

Más tarde hablaría con él.

No llamó a la puerta. Simplemente entró, con el frasco de la poción en una mano y el ceño fruncido.

Lupin estaba allí, sentado frente a su escritorio, con la cabeza enterrada entre sus brazos —cruzados y apoyados sobre el escritorio—. No se veía su rostro, pero tenía el cabello desordenado y, por lo que le indicaba su respiración pausada, estaba dormido. Probablemente falta de sueño, pensó, o cansancio. Maldito Lupin…

Se acercó a él despacio y se quedó de pie al lado de la mesa, mirándole fijamente. Pensaba en lo hermoso que era, en lo profundos que eran sus ojos dorados, en lo suave que era su cabello cenizo, en lo largas y rizadas que eran sus pestañas… Cuando quiso darse cuenta de lo que hacía, detuvo su mano a medio camino entre el lugar en el que había estado antes y la cabeza de aquél con quien había estado fantaseando apenas segundos antes. No sabía por qué, pero quería… no, necesitaba acariciar ese pelo que tanto le había gustado enredar entre sus dedos aquella alocada noche, ansiaba besar esos suaves y finos labios de nuevo, necesitaba que ese cuerpo flexible se acoplara tan bien a su cuerpo como lo había hecho antaño.

Y ya no lo soportaba más.

Dejó que su mano se situase sobre la cabeza y acariciase entre sus finos dedos las hebras del hombre sobre la mesa.

Remus se agitó levemente, pero en cuanto sintió que otro cuerpo se inclinaba hacia él por detrás se relajó de inmediato. Algo de ese aroma fuerte y varonil le inspiraba confianza. Mucha confianza. Y seguridad.

-Shh… —susurró Severus, muy suavemente, en el oído del hombre lobo— Tranquilo… todo está bien…

El profesor de Defensa suspiró entre sueños e hizo una confesión que Severus hubiera preferido no escuchar.

-Te quiero, Sev… —fueron las suaves palabras del licántropo, y el aludido tuvo que inclinarse para escucharle. Aunque hubiera preferido no hacerlo.

El hosco hombre dejó el frasco con la poción encima del escritorio y salió de la habitación rápidamente, sin darse cuenta de que el castaño comenzaba a despertar.

Remus alzó el rostro y, antes de ver el frasco con la poción _Wolfsbane_, percibió el olor a hierba y humedad de Severus flotando en la habitación. Luego notó que el frasco estaba junto a su codo e, inconscientemente, se llevó la mano al cabello y se dio cuenta de que la mano de Severus se había posado allí también, sin saber el por qué.

Se levantó rápidamente y salió del despacho, siguiendo los pasos de Snape. Si su sentido del olfato era aún tan potente como siempre —que no lo dudaba— sabía adónde se había dirigido el profesor de pociones.

Entró en la sala de profesores poco después que el profesor, encontrándolo sentado en la silla que había ocupado en su presentación. Tenía los ojos cerrados suavemente y las manos apoyadas sobre la mesa, entrelazadas.

-Severus… —susurró al observar su aspecto, casi frágil. El aludido abrió los ojos, y Remus miró sus ojos negros sorprendido. No esperaba que fuesen tan expresivos y brillantes con sólo observarlos detenidamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Lupin? —preguntó el moreno mirándolo fijamente. Remus no se amedrentó. Se acercó a él y se colocó a su espalda, inclinándose despacio hasta apoyar su barbilla en el hombro del espía, y entonces susurró:

-Te he seguido —Snape suspiró e inclinó su cabeza aún más hacia atrás, hasta apoyarla en el hombro de su acompañante. El silencio se hizo presente durante unos minutos, y entonces Remus continuó—: Gracias por la poción, pero no voy a tomarla.

El otro profesor pareció no reaccionar, pero Remus notó cómo su mandíbula se tensaba cuando apretó los dientes, y su contestación fue brusca.

-Eres un estúpido, Lupin. Siempre lo había sospechado, pero ahora me veo en todo mi derecho de afirmarlo –dijo.

Remus sonrió suavemente y besó la línea de esa mandíbula tensa que tanto sarcasmo desprendía en sus ratos libres, y luego se situó junto a su oído.

-Te quiero —dijo en éste, susurrando.

Snape no dijo nada, pero Remus supo cuál era su respuesta cuando el ex-mortífago giró el rostro y besó sus labios, sólo un ínfimo roce. Los ojos dorados del hombre lobo se iluminaron, y Severus hizo una mueca.

-No pienso decir ninguna de las cursiladas que esperas que diga, puedes estar seguro de ello —gruñó.

Remus soltó una carcajada y sintió cómo su acompañante sonreía también, aunque fuera sólo una pequeña inclinación hacia arriba de sus labios.

.-No lo esperaba, tranquilo, Severus —rió divertido. El profesor no se lo pensó dos veces antes de agarrarle de la mano y ponerle frente a él para luego besarle y hacerle sentar, a horcajadas, sobre sus piernas.

Se besaron con abandono, abrazándose, echándose de menos. Remus encerró a Severus entre sus piernas y brazos, y el moreno apretó la cintura del hombre lobo entre sus brazos, volviéndose loco con ese aroma que hacía tanto tiempo no olía y que tanto extrañaba.

Remus comenzó a rozarse contra las caderas del otro hombre, haciendo que sus semi-erecciones rozasen entre ellas, haciéndoles jadear agitadamente entre beso y beso, volviéndolos locos con lentitud.

Severus pensó que no aguantaría más, no con Remus moviéndose sobre él de ese modo, no con su cuerpo tan unido al suyo, así que le tumbó sobre la mesa y se colocó sobre él, sin dejar de besarle en ningún momento, haciendo que sus erecciones rozasen entre ellas con el lento bamboleo de sus caderas.

Las piernas de Remus se enredaron alrededor de las caderas de Severus, las manos de éste volaron sobre la camisa del otro y desabrocharon los botones, abriéndola y comenzando a acariciar toda la piel que quedaba al descubierto. El castaño miraba a su amante mientras éste le exploraba a conciencia, recordando aquella primera vez que habían vivido con la curiosidad y el miedo de la primera experiencia vigente en el aire. En ese momento quedaba claro que las cosas no eran ni parecidas. Ambos tenían mayor experiencia, menor grado de nerviosismo —aunque éste no se suprimiera a cero—, mayor ansia…

La ropa voló rauda sobre sus cabezas, yendo a aterrizar sobre el suelo junto a la mesa. Severus se tumbó en su totalidad encima de Remus, sintiéndole y haciendo que éste le sintiera.

Y se miraron, a los ojos, profunda y cuidadamente, dejando translucir sentimientos y emociones que no sabían que estaban allí hasta ese momento, en el que las vieron reflejadas en los ojos de su compañero. Te quiero. Te deseo. Te extrañé. No me olvides, yo no lo haré. Y yo tampoco. Se miraron de nuevo. Se besaron, despacio, saboreándose, con los ojos cerrados y a la vez abiertos y con el corazón en bandeja de plata.

-Sev… —susurró Remus suavemente, pensando que todo aquello era maravilloso, que no lo podría comparar con nada jamás, que se sentía como el adolescente que había sido la primera vez que estuvo con él, como un niño pequeño.

Severus se colocó a la altura del oído de su acompañante y, en un profundo sonido que no había esperado que sonara tan sensual, susurró:

-Dime, Remus…

El hombre lobo no pudo evitarlo, y besó a su amante como hacía años que no besaba a nadie, con salvajismo y hambre carnal, con pasión, con lujuria, con… ya no sabía ni con qué. Se sentía abrumado por todas las sensaciones que Severus despertaba en él, por cómo le hacía sentir, por todo. Ni siquiera podía pensar, todo lo que aparecía en su mente cada vez que intentaba hacerlo era el rostro de Severus seguido de un mantra que se había repetido durante años, pero no con tanta intensidad como ahora: _Severus, Severus, Severus…_

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que su tortura mental le había quitado completamente la ropa, y viceversa, y de que ahora él tenía sus piernas sobre los hombros del otro hombre y le estaba colocando un preservativo al tiempo que le hacía jadear por la lentitud de sus movimientos.

-Remus… hazlo ya, por Dios… —se quejó el adusto profesor.

El hombre lobo rió, casi conscientemente, y terminó de colocarle el preservativo para luego situar su pene a la altura adecuada y dejar que él empezase a penetrarle. Dolió un poco, pero no más de lo que debería y nada que no fuese a desaparecer en unos minutos. Y así fue en cuanto Severus comenzó a moverse en un ritmo más acelerado, haciendo que Remus se doblase más cada vez al sentirle embestir más fuerte y rápidamente.

Se besaron jadeando, se dijeron palabras dulces y palabras sucias, se amaron, se revolcaron sobre la mesa… y finalmente se vinieron. Severus en el interior de Remus, y éste entre ambos, impulsado por las caricias que el otro hombre había repartido sobre su turgente miembro.

Y sólo se quedaron allí, Remus con la cabeza en el pecho de Severus, éste con un brazo en torno a los hombros de su pareja, mirando al techo, sin decir nada.

_**FIN**_

_Acabé, por fin, después de haberla comenzado en navidades. Sé que arriba pone que es un regalo de navidad, y lo sigue siendo, aunque ya se une al de cumpleaños del mes que viene. Nora, lo siento, de veras. Sabes que he tenido ciertos problemas personales que no me han permitido terminarla a tiempo, mis más sinceras disculpas ._

_Yeire_


End file.
